Friendly Beginnings
by petitestars
Summary: The beginning of a wonderful friendship between Sam and Daniel. No ship, early season one gen fic.


Only two tables were occupied in the commissary when Sam finally made her way down to have lunch in the late afternoon hours. Choosing a turkey and salad sandwich she sat at an empty table in the middle of the room and opened the most recent report on gate statistics. Her sandwich lay forgotten as she became absorbed in the mess of numbers on the paper.

"Uh Doctor Carter?" A shadow fell across page six of the report, "Mind if I join you?"

Sam glanced up into the earnest face of Daniel Jackson who was holding his lunch tray along with two files and a rather large looking book.

"Sure, sit down before you drop that book on my lunch."

Daniel flashed her a warm grin, "Doesn't look like your eating much of it anyway"

Sam pushed her barely touched sandwich aside with a sheepish smile, "Guess I may have gotten a little caught up in my report."

"Don't worry I understand completely. This is technically breakfast for me."

Sam smiled at Daniel as he practically swallowed his ham and pickle sandwich whole. She quite liked the archaeologist, he was intelligent, witty and seemed to be the only one who could turn Colonel O'Neill's face an interesting shade of purple.

"Have any plans for the weekend?" Daniel interrupted Sam's musings.

"No, I thought I'd try and use the time to make a few improvements to the gate dialling program since we don't have a mission," Sam nibbled on the edge of her sandwich, "What about you? I heard Colonel O'Neill was having a poker night?"

"Yeah he is but I won't be going," Daniel gave her a wry grin, "Beer and poker aren't really my thing. I'm going to stay on base for the weekend."

"Still can't find a place huh?"

"Nothing that's suitable, although I've barely had the chance to look. What about you? You going to Jack's poker thing?"

Sam grimaced, "Guys only Daniel."

"Ah." Daniel paused and gave her a speculative look over his plate, "I guess you'd be used to the whole guy mentality being in the military and all."

Sam snorted thinking of her father, "You have no idea."

Both of them turned back to their food, quietly finishing their sandwiches. Daniel got up and motioned to the desserts behind the counter, "You want anything Doctor?"

"Jello if they have any." Sam grinned at him and watched as he made his way over to the food and charmed the woman behind the counter into handing him a large piece of chocolate cake and a bowl of blue jello. He really was a nice man, Sam thought, it was a shame about his wife. Sam knew that the statistical probability of them finding her was extremely small, but it didn't stop her hoping that it could happen.

Daniel returned and placed the jello in front of her, "Sorry Doctor, they only have blue jello."

Sam shrugged her shoulders, "I like blue jello and please stop calling me Doctor, its Sam."

"Okay Sam, then its Daniel."

Sam dipped her spoon into the cup, "So what's it like living with Colonel O'Neill?"

"Like living with an eight year old trapped in a 40 year olds body." Daniel rolled his eyes, "I've never met a man who owns that many video games."

Sam raised her eyebrows an idea forming in her mind, "You know since we do have the weekend off I could help you look for a place if you want? I know the area pretty well"

"I don't want to interrupt your weekend Sam."

Sam shook her head, "No, I should leave the mountain at least once this week or Colonel O'Neill may follow through with his threat to lock me out of my lab and paint it pink."

"What?" Daniel tried to imagine the hard as nails O'Neill painting the grey walls pink.

"He thinks I spend too much time on base."

"Me too."

"So you'll let me help you find a place?"

Daniel pushed his empty plate away and smiled, "I guess so. At the very least it will get me out of Jack's place for awhile."

"If you like you can stay at my place to avoid the whole poker night thing." Sam suggested, "Or I can drop you back to base to stay the night, I know you don't have a car yet."

Daniel smiled knowing that the offer came from the Captains good nature and offer of friendship. From anyone else he would have suspected an ulterior motive, but Sam seemed to have a genuine nature that most people didn't possess. However he didn't want to put the young woman out, he had already observed on the few missions they had been out on that she greatly valued her privacy, "I can stay on base but thanks anyway Sam."

"No problem. I'll pick you up at 12 tomorrow. We can do lunch then attack the real estate market."

Sam stood up when Daniel nodded his agreement.

"See you then."

**

Sam knocked on the door, admiring the bungalow appearance of Colonel O'Neill's home. It was cosy and looked lived in and comfortable. Sam could even see what looked like a deck on his roof with a telescope perched on top.

"Carter!" Colonel O'Neill opened the door and ushered her inside.

"Colonel." Sam smiled as she followed him into the den and took the seat he offered. She glanced discreetly at the photographs on display.

"Do you want a drink Captain? Daniel will be out in a minute I think," Jack glanced towards the darkened hallway, "He muttered something about a Phoenician translation and started hammering on his laptop twenty minutes ago. Said he wouldn't be long."

"I'm fine thanks," Sam refused the drink offer, "Is that a telescope on your roof Colonel?"

"Ah," Jack smiled, "Gotta watch old Mrs Jennison next door. She leads an interesting double life you know."

Sam chuckled disbelievingly, "You keep a telescope on your roof to spy on the neighbours?"

Jack gave a small smile, "I like astrology, so sue me."

"Astronomy."

"That's the one."

"Sam!" Daniel greeted Sam with a wide smile, "I'm ready to go."

"Great, it was good to see you Colonel."

"Likewise Captain. You two have fun now, have him back by curfew mind you." Jack joked as he walked them to the door.

"Uh Jack I'm just going to stay on base tonight, leave you to drink beer and play cards in peace."

"You sure you don't want to join in with the guys? Ferretti's bringing the new CO of Sg4, Coburn, he's apparently an easy player to swindle."

"I'm sure."

"Carter, your welcome to join us. I know I said guys only but I didn't mean literally."

"Not tonight sir, maybe next time."

"Suit yourselves." Jack waved them off, "Mission brief Monday 0800 then."

Daniel followed Sam to her car and smiled in relief, "So where we going for lunch?"

**

Daniel collapsed on Sam's couch a glass of red wine in his hand as he relaxed his weary body into the soft cushions, "How many places did you drag me to today? Fifty?"

Sam took a seat in the armchair and took a sip of her own glass of wine, "It wasn't that many. Did any take your fancy?"

"Maybe the third one or was it the forth, it had a balcony and a nice open office type area."

"The fifth one." Sam corrected.

"Yeah, I'll call up about it on Monday. See if its affordable."

Sam nodded, "Good idea."

They settled into a companionable silence. Daniel glanced around Sam's home, noting the full bookshelves and numerous computers.

"How long have you had this place?" Daniel asked, "I would have though being military you would have rented an apartment over a house?"

"Oh I don't rent this place," Sam waved a hand around the room, "It's actually my Dad's property. He used to live in Colorado but he doesn't anymore. He kept the house and I took it over when I first came here to work on the stargate program a few years back."

"Where does your Dad live now?"

"DC," Sam smiled, "He's military. Advises in the pentagon."

"I see." Daniel looked around at the photograph of a happy family, noting the blond woman who must have been Sam's mother and the boy that must have grown into Sam's brother who had the two children Sam had mentioned once or twice, "You see your parents or brother much?"

Sam gave him a tight smile, "My Dad and I not so much anymore. Occasionally when we are in the same city. My brother doesn't talk to me much because he hates the military and my Mom died when I was eleven."

Sam spoke in a rush then swallowed the rest of her wine.

Daniel started to apologise and Sam cut him off, "It's fine Daniel."

"No it's not fine. I was prying." Daniel touched Sam's hand lightly.

"I know about your parents Daniel." Sam gave him an apologetic smile, "I read your file before I was even given approval for the second Abydos mission. Least I could do was to share something in return."

Daniel smiled, "I could have read your file."

Sam snorted, "Somehow Doctor Jackson I don't think that's your style."

Daniel drained his wine glass and stood up, "I should go, let you get back to your weekend."

Sam shook her head, "Don't be stupid. Your staying here tonight, no arguments. I've got an excellent selection of takeout menus, good quality coffee for the morning not to mention the rest of that red wine to finish off."

Daniel laughed and picked up both their glasses, "Fine, I'll poor the wine and you order the food."

**

Two bottles of wine later found Sam lying on the couch laughing as Daniel, who was sprawled across her floor, explained Skarra's first foray into making moonshine.

"… I swear I couldn't see straight for a week. I don't even want to know how many brain cells I killed off that night."

"Sounds like you really settled into Abydos huh?"

The laughter faded and Daniel gave a wistful smile, "Yeah, it became home you know. I never really fit in anywhere on Earth, it makes sense that I found the place where I belonged to be on another planet."

Sam rubbed his shoulder, "We'll get her back for you Daniel."

"I know." Daniel's eyes were suspiciously bright, "I think that's why I've taken so long to find a place to rent. I don't want to settle in here because I know that as soon as I find her we can go back to Abydos and start our lives again."

Sam hiccupped gracefully, "I wish I had someone as dedicated to me as you are to Shar'e"

Daniel laughed lightening the mood somewhat, "What a megalomaniac ex fiancée who took over a planet and tried to make you his goddess wasn't dedication enough for you?"

Sam chuckled, "Well when you put it that way…" she poked at his shoulder, "Do we have anymore wine left?"

**

Sam followed the smell of freshly brewed coffee into the kitchen following her shower. She had woken up to her face smushed into her pillow, still fully dressed with the awful taste of alcohol in her mouth. Daniel's softly singing voice in the kitchen had done nothing to improve the pounding in her head.

"Morning." Daniel grinned and shoved a coffee mug in her hands, "I thought you would never wake up."

"Why is it that I'm the only one with the sore head this morning?" Sam eyed him suspiciously. The man was perky as ever without the sallow skin or bags under eyes that spoke of a night spent doing more drinking than sleeping.

"Do you not remember the story of the moonshine on Abydos Sam? I must have built up a resistance to the after effects of alcohol."

"Oh"

Daniel shrugged, "Plus I only had one tequila shot. You had three."

Sam frowned, "I don't remember the tequila."

"You pulled it out after you started regaling me with tales about the exploits you and your academy buddies used to get up to on nights away from the dorms." Daniel laughed as Sam's face paled, "You said that you needed the tequila shots to forget the more embarrassing moments."

Sam groaned and dropped her head onto the table, "I didn't…"

"Oh but you did." Daniel grinned evilly.

Sam wracked her brain, "Did I tell you about…"

"A cadet called Cameron, some jello, a pack of cards and the pink panties?" Daniel filled in for her, "Yes. Yes you did."

Sam dropped her head back onto the table, "One word of that to Colonel O'Neill and I'll make sure you only have decaf coffee in your mission pack for the next six weeks."

"You wouldn't." Daniel exclaimed in mock horror.

"Oh but I would."

Daniel smiled and refilled her cup, "Your secrets are safe with me Samantha."

**

"Have a good weekend kids?" Colonel O'Neill eyed the two young eager team members in front of him in the briefing room as they waited for General Hammond. Daniel, who was on the phone, nodded distractedly, while Carter graced him with a brilliant smile.

"Yes sir, what about you?"

"Excellent weekend thanks Carter." Jack motioned to the Jaffa who raised an eyebrow to the Colonel, "I even got permission for Teal'c to join in the poker festivities on Saturday night."

"What did you think of poker Teal'c?"

"I found it to be a game of skill as to which Colonel O'Neill has very little." Sam thought she could detect the hint of a smile on the Jaffa's face.

Sam turned to the Colonel, "Teal'c picked up poker okay then?"

Jack scowled, "He has an excellent poker face."

They both turned to Teal'c who raised his eyebrows but didn't change his expression, "Indeed."

Daniel interrupted the moment by snapping his phone shut and exclaiming loudly, "Yes!"

"Something you want to share with the rest of the class Daniel?" Jack asked.

"I got the apartment on George street. I can move in two weeks from now."

Sam smiled, "That's great Daniel."

"Yes," Jack smiled, "A cause for celebration I think. How about beer and monopoly night at my place this weekend?"

"Monopoly?" Sam turned a puzzled face to the Colonel.

"Need to introduce Teal'c to another game. I'm never playing poker with him again."

Sam smiled, they may be a weird bunch, but they were Sg1. She could feel the bonds of friendship tying them together already as they all agreed to a team night the following Saturday. She tapped Daniel on the shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Just don't let me drink any tequila."


End file.
